doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Adventures/Dead on A Spaceship
Captain Arwins:Bring the Doctor,and his companion to this spaceship!Now! Arth:Yes sir! On earth: Doctor:Clara! Clara:Doctor! Doctor:So...Christmas's over,so...we can get back into action! Clara:Yea! Doctor:Oh..wait a minute,I get a call*answers*Hello. Arth:Doctor!We have an urgency on Spaceship Ark 24.We're being under attack.The Captain had asked to bring your companion too. Doctor:Why? Arth:I don't know.He didn't told me that!Just...just come fast!*closes phone* Clara:Let's go then. Clara's dad sees Clara going in the Tardis,and he follows them: In the Tardis: Dad:It is...bigger on the inside... Clara:DAD??!??! Dad:What is this place and where are you going? Clara:This...is the Doctor,and ... Doctor:I am a time traveler,from planet Gallifrey,this is my time machine.Me and Clara go in time and save it from aliens. Dad:What?Clara!You're coming home right now!This is too dangerous! Clara:But I've done this for a time now!It's okay!Trust me! Doctor:Sorry,but we don't have time to chat anymore.We must go to Spaceship Ark 24. Dad:Wait..you're taking me too? Doctor:There's no time to wait until you leave,so yes. On Ark 24: Arth:Hello Doctor!The Captain is waiting. Dad:Where are we? Arth:You are on Ark 24.A spaceship that looks over earth.We have an organization called Ark.The Doctor helps us.We look out for Earth,and make sure no Aliens go to earth.In case they do,the Doctor stops them.This is one of our spaceships. Clara:Well let's go to the captain then. In The Captain's room: Doctor:Captain Arwins!You said you are under attack. Arwins:Yes,I know,I lied.I had to make you came here.I will have to talk with your 2 companions...in particular! Dad: !! Arwins:This way! In another room: Arwins:Clara,I suppose. Clara:Yes. Arwins:And you are? Dad:I am her dad...and...I am here from accident. Arwins:You are in danger! Dad:What? Arwins:Did you ever seen what happend to his past companions? Clara:No... Arwins:They are too much,so I will only tell you starting with his 9th incarnation.Rose Tylers,the one he loved....HE FORCED HER TO STAY INTO A PARALEL UNIVERSE! Clara: !? Arwins:Martha Jones...she is one of the companions who's still alive... Clara:I know.I meet her. Arwins:Donna Noble...He erased all her memories!Amy Pond...he send her into past,and ruined her life.You are next. Dad:This Doctor seems a bad person! Clara:He wouldn't force anyone to stay into another universe!He wouldn't erase someone's memories,and he wouldn't destroy someone lifes!You're lieing! Arwins:Go and ask him if you don't believe me. Dad:Ooooh!I will!I want to know if my daughter is safe. Back to the Doctor: Dad:You're a criminal!You locked a girl into another world,you deleted someone's memory,and you send a girl to live in the past.You're a monster! Doctor:I didn't forced...I.... Clara:I know that..but my dad doesn't. Arwins:DOCTOR!Some strange warriors entered the ship! Warrior:We got orders from our boss...Kill The Doctor's companions.*Charges his gun* Dad:I knew this would be dangerous! Doctor:Who is your boss? Arwin:Hello. Doctor:YOU? Arwin:Bingo! Doctor:...RUN! Arwin transforms into a Zygon: Doctor:So that's it!You aren't the true Captain Arwin! Zygon:He's dead! Doctor:Anyway..RUN! In the Tardis: Doctor:Let's leave this shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip*Tardis gets shot* Dad:We can't leave? Doctor:No. Clara:Then what are we gonna do? Doctor:We're going to find the real Captain Arwin and find a way to repair the Tardis! Outside:(they run) Clara:He's following us! Doctor:I know! Clara's dad gets shot and faints: Clara:DAD!!!!!!!!! Doctor:You stupid Zygon!*Uses his screwdriver to hurt his brain* Zygon:AAAAAAH! The Real Captain Arwin arrives,and shoots the Zygon: Arwin:Hi! Doctor:Good,the real one! Clara:Can you help healing my father?He'll die soon if you don't. Arwin:I am sorry...so sorry.... Clara;But you can't let him die....Doctor...take me to Earth!We have to get him to a hospital. Doctor:Alright! Arwin:WATCH OUT! The Zygon shoots Clara: Doctor:CLARA!!!!!! Arwin:This is it!*shoots the Zygon 5 times and he died,also the warrior* Doctor:Clara.. Arwin:Why are you still here?Hurry to a hospital! In The Tardis: Doctor;Hmmm...seems it's working now. On Earth to a hospital: Doctor:Clara,will you be well? Clara:Agh...I..i guess.. Doctor:And your dad? Clara:The same... Doctor:That means...I must let you.... Clara:What do you mean? Doctor:I can't take you in space and time if you are that badly injured! Clara:But I am well!*tries to stand up and fails*AGH!I can't... Doctor:I'll visit you.In the future....Maybe sometimes...you will be able to...re-travell with me.. Clara:I'll be okay,you Clever Boy,and remember,visit me! Doctor:I will... In The Tardis: Doctor:There I go again...again...AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ANOTHER COMPANION LOST!!!I am alone again!!!!! Handles:You are not!You have me! Doctor:Handles..I forgott about you... Handles:You didn't brought me to the spaceship... Doctor:I forgott you,sorry.... Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Zygons Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald